


8.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	8.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

Айзек просыпается от жара. Солнечный луч скользит меж неплотно задернутых штор, едва ли не насквозь прожигает ему лоб, и это ощущение почти так же неприятно, как затёкшая от неудобной позы рука. 

Айзек пытается осторожно передвинуться, но пальцы Скотта, до этого свободно лежащие на его запястье, сжимаются, как тиски. Так больно и цепко, будто от этого зависит чья-то жизнь. Айзек замирает, успев пожалеть о слетевшем с губ возгласе, но Эллисон, спящая между ними, только вздыхает чуть громче и затихает снова. 

Сон невинных безмятежен.

Во взгляде Скотта тают алые искры, он снова закрывает глаза, и Айзек крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не выдать себя лишним звуком, когда пальцы на его руке разжимаются и сонно гладят оставленные на коже синяки. 

Бедро Эллисон под ладонью такое же горячее, как солнечный свет, и Айзек невесомо очерчивает его изгиб, прежде чем улечься обратно. 

Ради нескольких минут покоя он потерпит боль. Это у него получается лучше всего. 

Стрелка на будильнике подбирается к восьми утра, но это не страшно. 

Отец Эллисон должен приехать только завтра, а значит, весь сегодняшний день полностью в их распоряжении. Можно дурачиться на заднем дворе, поливая друг друга из шланга, можно устроить пикник или посмотреть фильм, заедая так любимых Скоттом супергероев карамельным попкорном. 

А потом долго заниматься любовью, разделяя на троих прикосновения, радость и никем не высказанное, но всеми ощущаемое предчувствие неминуемой беды. 

Айзек вздрагивает, и его руки покрываются гусиной кожей, когда Скотт переплетает их пальцы, а Эллисон неосознанно придвигается ближе. 

Минутная стрелка на часах сдвигается ещё на одно деление. А потом ещё на одно.

Айзек смотрит на неё, движущуюся слишком, ужасающе быстро, но в какое-то мгновение перестаёт тревожиться.

Не в его силах изменить будущее. Каким бы оно ни было. В его силах только одно.

Драться до последнего вздоха.


End file.
